Glee: Children Will Listen
by RaNd0M-dUd3
Summary: Widowed Rachel is afraid to be a mother to her newborn child without Finn to help her. It's going to take the help of all her friends and family to get her out of her slump. Song belongs to Sondheim and Glee belongs to Fox. Rated T for slight swearing.


Rachel sat down, cradling her newborn son Finn Hudson Jr. in her arms. The little tyke sobbed endlessly and rachel couldn't help but cry along with him. Rachel could remember the day she found out she was pregnant...

~Flashback~

Kurt Hummel was walking through McKinley High, with a feel of remorse for the death of his step-brother Finn. McKinley seemed so empty without Finn, but of course it was summer break, but even still. Glee club didn't seem to matter anymore; even now he could still hear faint echoes of Finn through the hallways. But then those echoes turned into sobs, which puzzled Kurt for a moment and so he followed to where the sound was coming from.

He walked and walked through the empty school and found himself in the library where none other than Rachel Barry was sitting with a box of tissues and a...pregnancy test? "Oh god" he thought and with that, he walked up to Rachel and asked "Rachel are you...?" he paused. Then, to quote Cabaret, Rachel blurted "Goddammit I'm gonna have a baby" and then she went back to sobbing.

Kurt took a moment to process what his friend said and then took the courage to ask "is it...Finn's?" Rachel looked up at the shocked young man in front of her and answered with a very meek "yes." Kurt sat next to her as she sobbed into her hands and embraced her "it's gonna be alright" but she kept retorting "no it's not" but Kurt just kept telling her "it's gonna be alright."

Months went by and seasons came and gone, then Rachel finally had her baby and named him after his father. After the birth, Rachel just couldn't stop crying, Santana even said "she cried more than the kid" but everyone remarked that she needed to feel a little more sympathetic; Santana eventually felt guilty and apologized. Rachel was upset because she knew her son would never know his father.

Everyone pitched in to help Rachel out with the baby, her dads, her mom Shelby, Kurt and everyone from New Directions. Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury offered to help, but the most surprising person to help was Sue Sylvester. She knew what it was like to lose someone and so she did her best to help Rachel deal with grieving.

~End Flashback~

Everyone found Rachel in the practice room grieving and came to her side. She tried to calm little Finn down, but he couldn't stop crying.

~Music Starts~

Rachel: Maybe I just wasn't meant to have children.

Kurt: Don't say that, of course you were meant to have children

Rachel: But how can I go about being a mother, with no one to father my child

Santana: Just calm the child

Rachel: Just calm the child

Mr. Schuester: Look, tell him the story about New Directions, be mother and father, you'll know what to do

Rachel: Alone...

Quinn: Sometimes people leave you Halfway through the wood. Do not let it grieve you, No one leaves for good. You are not alone. No one is alone.

Kurt: Hold him to the light now, Let him see the glow. Things will be all right now. Tell him what you know..

Rachel: Once upon a time, in a place called McKinley, there was a group of talented young people who wanted to be great... And among them was a girl with big dreams...(choke) with the greatest love she'll ever know.

Shelby: Careful the things you say,

Children will listen.

Careful the things you do,

Children will see.

And learn.

Guide them along the way,

Children will glisten.

Children will look to you

For which way to turn,

To learn what to be.

Careful before you say,

"Listen to me."

Children will listen.

Everyone: Careful the wish you make,

Wishes are children.

Careful the path they take,

Wishes come true,

Not free.

Careful the spell you cast,

Not just on children.

Sometimes the spell may last

Past what you can see

And turn against you...

Rachel: Careful the tale you tell.

That is the spell.

Children will listen..

Rachel knew from then on that she and Finn Jr. would never be alone, not with friends as great as hers were. She knew that somewhere, Finn was looking down on her and their son smiling, knowing that they have a family that will always take care of them.


End file.
